Screwed
by LooneyLovegood
Summary: Chapter 8 .. Everyone else got their story, now it's Tia's turn. Going into her 7th year, she finds herself pregnant, and in trouble. This is her story. R&R!
1. Only The Beginning

A/N: This is like, the longest thing I've ever written! Haha! It's probably longer than any of my other stories combined...

* * *

10 minutes of pleasure, 9 months of pain. At least, that's what I found. I thought he was perfect. Yeah, so much for that. Now look at me - 17 and 5 months pregnant with no boyfriend in sight. He ditched the day I told him, and I haven't seen or heard from him since. Oh yeah, I'm Tierney Addison, but my friends call me Tia (you know that short, blue-eyed, purple-haired chick in the corner? Yeah. That's me). And, well, I'm pretty much screwed. See, my parents are freakishly uptight. If it isn't normal, it's not right. That's what they always said. So of course, the first time I dyed my hair pink (I was 10!), I was grounded for a month until it faded. The next year, when I was 11, I got a letter. From Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. That sent mum and dad through the roof! They shipped me off to live with my hippy aunt Stella (who I must admit is pretty cool!), and well, she was tres stoked to hear that I was a witch. Although, none of that's my problem right now. The hard part is hiding a gigantic round belly. I can't really tell anyone about it. I'm in my 7th year at Hogwarts (at least I will be once summer ends...), and aunt Stella won't let me go if she finds out I'm gonna have a baby in four months. I can't even tell my best friend, Kadie! As much as I love her, she's got a horribly big mouth, and while she means well, if she finds out about this, everyone from London to Washington, DC will know. As far as anyone knows, I'm simply getting fat. Cut to me jumping for joy with pompoms screaming "Yay! Everyone thinks I'm fat! Just what every teenage girl wants!" Yipee. So, yeah. Now, I'm sitting outside Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour, and while I never thought I'd say this, I'm getting tired of hearing myself talk. So, here's my story.

It all started 6 months ago. I was hanging out with some friends on the grounds when I saw _him_. I'd really rather not say his name, so he shall just remain 'the guy that knocked me up'. He didn't actually go to Hogwarts. I don't actually know why he was there. Maybe he was something of a student teacher. I've no idea. Anyways, he was there, and I saw him, and I instantly fell head-over-heels. He was an expert at Quidditch (and, well, I was a chaser on the Gryffindor house team, so being good at Quidditch is definitely a good thing if you're trying to catch my eye), and he had the most gorgeous blue eyes. I kept seeing him for the next few days, and before long, he caught me away from my friends and we got to talking. He was so sweet. He helped me with the impossible homework Snape gave, and the crap that Trelawny made us write. He gave me ideas for some tragic events that were to happen and well, she gave me near-full marks. Hey, that's pretty good considering I've never done that well in any school. He was so cool. He knew all the best bands - none of that mainstream toned-down, over-produced bull like those Weird Sisters or whatever they're called. I dunno, they played at the Yule Ball during my fourth year, and well, I spent the whole night with my date laughing at how lame they were. Anyway, I'd never met anyone like him before. Within a few weeks of friendship, he asked me on a date. We took advantage of a Hogsmeade weekend and spent the whole time laughing over a few butterbeers at the Three Broomsticks. We spent a month like that, and then, well, I'm sure you know what happens next. If you don't you probably shouldn't be reading this. Two or three weeks after our little night, I started to feel sick to my stomach. At first, I thought I had just caught a bit of the flu, or perhaps one of the massive Hogwarts feasts hadn't quite agreed with me. After another few weeks of it, I decided that I should have it checked out. I saw Madam Pomfrey, and nothing good came of that. She let me know in the worst possible way that I was expecting. I swear, she came up to me and told me that I wouldn't be playing Quidditch for nine months. Great. This little mini-me's gonna ruin pretty much the only fun I have at school! She told my Professors and Professor Dumbledore spoke to me that day about what I was going to do.

"Would you like to keep your child?" He asked me. I swear, I was ready to shoot him. Of course I was going to! I've never believed in abortion. That didn't mean I wanted to!

"Yeah." I remember saying.

"Miss Addison. Tierney. I cannot imagine what you must be going through. Alas, I have never, and I hope never will be pregnant. Mind you, there is more than likely a spell that would let me have that experience." He smiled, and I know I did too. "But, you are free to choose if you would like for your classmates to know, or if you would prefer, to keep it a secret."

"Secret." I said instantly. I could only begin to imagine what kind of taunting I would be forced to endure by Malfoy and his bloody goons if he found out. I already had to deal with him calling me and Kadie mudbloods!

"Of course. I will not tell a soul. But you do know, Madam Pomfrey felt it best to inform your professors. Therefore, no strenuous activities will be placed upon you." I nodded. "You also have a choice of coming to school next term or not. Your child is due in December, but I would like to see you back for your final year," His eyes twinkled behind his half-moon glasses as he continued, "But it is up to you. If you feel better staying with your aunt while you're in your current state, then you are free to do so." I could tell Dumbledore wasn't really keen on having this conversation. He seemed uncomfortable, and it's pretty obvious he doesn't do it often. You don't see any other girls walking around Hogwarts with growing children in their stomachs. I twiddled my thumbs as I tried to think of what to do. I decided that I had too much going for me at Hogwarts to leave now.

"I'd really like to stay, professor." I said. He nodded.

"I'm glad to hear it. I shall let you get back to your rest now, Miss Addison." He got up, said something to Madam Pomfrey, and left.

The next day, Madam Pomfrey let me go back to my classes on one condition. I couldn't strain myself, and if I ever felt that something was going wrong with my baby, I needed to go directly to her. I barely heard a word she had said, but I agreed. Anything to get me out of there. Before I left, she let me know that I could go to my classes if I wanted, but if I wasn't up to it, I had the option of staying out. I told her I'd take this class off then think about the rest. I headed straight onto the grounds. It was a beautiful day, and I thought that maybe I'd see _him_. I wasn't sure whether or not I should tell him. Mind you, he was the father of my child, and he had a right to know. I was terrified to think of his response, but he needed to know. Sure enough, as I walked a little further onto the grounds, he was there. He was alone, sitting under a great oak, reading a book. He must have felt me staring, because he looked up and waved me over. I forced a smile and jogged over. I knelt beside him, and he gave me a quick peck on the cheek.

"What's up?" He asked. _Bloody hell._ I thought to myself. _He knows me too well._ Mind you, it might have been clear on my face that something was bothering me. I don't know. I looked him in the eyes, trying to figure out how to tell him.

"I-" Was all I could get out. He looked at me with those big puppy-dog eyes and I died. He would probably never speak to me again.

"You can tell me, Tia." He coaxed. I had to do it. I had to tell him he was going to be a dad.

"I'm pregnant."

And well, that's where it all goes fuzzy. The next thing I remember, I was lying on my four-poster surrounded by friends crying about how he 'left me for some other girl' (I had to tell them something!).

"Hun, you don't need him. Guys are so overrated." Kadie said. I almost actually believed her. That was, until I remembered that I have a growing infant inside of me. And it was _his_. I needed him. There was no possible way I could do this alone. One of my friends, Hannah, who at the time was a 7th year, said something that really made me think:

"You are the most independent girl I know. You can do anything without a man." I sincerely hope she was right.

The next few days, the guy that knocked me up was nowhere to be seen. As much as I wanted him to be there, I was kind of glad he wasn't. Without him, things seemed pretty normal. Except for the fact that I couldn't play Quidditch. I have no idea what my teammates were told, but they've all come up to me and asked how my wrist is doing. But that's beside the point. In class, my professors all looked at me funny, and on countless occasions, Professor Flitwick asked if I was doing alright. I think that some of my classmates even figured out that something was up.

The next few months went by pretty well. No sightings of the guy that knocked me up could be reported (what, did he just vanish into thin air? Kadie likes to think that he was kidnapped by Death Eaters and fed to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's snake...), and Kadie still remained completely oblivious. There was the occasional check-up with Madam Pomfrey here, and the weird look from a professor there, but all in all, it was as if nothing really that different. He was just another guy, another boyfriend. I had actually started noticing other guys! It wasn't until one morning at breakfast, that it really hit me that I wasn't the same, nor would I ever be. I had a piece of toast on my plate that I had barely touched, and Kadie decided to comment on it.

"Geez, Tia! You barley eat anymore, yet you're getting a little chubby!" She poked at my stomach and giggled. I didn't think anything of it, that's just Kadie's way.

"Yup. I guess it was Quidditch that kept me looking like a twig." I responded. And then I did something I hadn't in a while. I actually smiled. It was a miracle! That day, I definitely had it going for me. Aside from my stomach bulging slightly (I only looked a little bloated), I had that little glow that expectant mothers get, and the fact that I was smiling again? Genius! All day, Kadie and I pointed out random guys who were staring at us! I don't know, maybe I made her look great by comparison, but I'd like to think that I looked good. That's when I noticed the hottest thing since sliced bread. Harry Potter. I'd always had a bit of a crush on Harry (who didn't?), but I didn't think anything of it because we were both on the Gryffindor house team, and he was like my brother! However, since I had been taken off the team, I seemed to have lost touch with everyone. They were once my best friends, where as now, I was only best friends with Kadie (who still played as a beater on the team), and the rest were more like acquaintances than anything. Maybe I had a chance now that I'm just another spectator in the stands, cheering with everything I've got. Quidditch is my life. If I can't play, then I've got to cheer. Eventually, I want to go pro. But as much as I want to talk about quidditch, I'm getting away from the topic. Kadie picked up on my little crush on Harry, and stood there laughing at me while trying to get me to talk to him. I tried to think of something to say, but I was suddenly worried of sounding like an idiot in front of him! Hell, he used to know everything that went on in my life - Kadie and I talked loudly enough about it! During practice, we'd scream random things at each other while I threw quaffles at our keeper, or while Kadie totally killed one of the bludgers. By now, Harry had gotten so good at catching the snitch, he could just sit there, listening to us make fools of ourselves, and eventually, the snitch would fly past him. And I swear, that kid's got superhuman speed or something. Out of nowhere, he'd reach out and he'd catch it! The other teams had started to give up... we've only lost one or two games, and that was due to Dementors and whatnot. Anyway, I'm getting away from the topic. See how much I love quidditch? I'll just randomly trail off and start talking about it! Well, as I sit here and laugh at myself, I'll get back to the story.

I couldn't believe that I was having such trouble coming up with something to say. I mean, I'd always been shy around boys, but Harry? Harry was the coolest guy I knew! I used to be able to talk about anything with him! Kadie was nearly killing herself by now. She was practically rolling on the floor with laughter, and it caught Harry's attention. He looked up from the book he had been reading (20 galleons says it was Quidditch Through The Ages), and laughed. I could only imagine what he saw - me, standing there looking dumb and embarrassed, and this blob of sandy-blond hair and school robes that was Kadie on her knees, clutching her sides and laughing hysterically. Oi vey. He probably thought we were idiots (oh wait! He knew that already!). He put his book in his bag and walked over to us. He tried to give me a serious look, as if to say 'you two need severe mental help', but it was obvious that he was trying not to burst with laughter. Kadie looked up at Harry and I and started to laugh even harder. I think that was the moment that Kadie's brains started to leak out her ears. Me and Harry looked at each other and burst out laughing. Random people would stop and stare at us, while others would watch and wonder what we found so funny. Kadie was laughing at me, and Harry and I were laughing at Kadie. It really was something to see. Kadie finally got to her feet, and, still in stitches, dusted off her knees. She was a little taller than me, and she still had to look up to see Harry. Bloody hell he's tall. Probably around 6 feet, where as I'm like, 5'3"... I probably reach around his chest. Kadie can get up to his shoulders, and on tiptoes, she can get pretty close to his nose. Anyway, now that I've admitted the fact that I'm vertically challenged, I really need to get tested for ADD. I can't seem to concentrate on this little story for long. Okay. So, Kadie managed to control herself. Finally. :P. She actually managed to embarrass me more, however, when she studied me and Harry (absent-mindedly standing right next to each other, staring at her), and said the worst possible thing.

"You two would make such a cute couple!" I almost killed her. Right there and then. A simple flick of my wand and "Avada Kedavra", and she would have been no more. Of course, as bad as she can be, I love her. She's my bud. Maybe I'd just tie her to her broomstick and send her into space. I wanted to, believe me. Harry looked at me, and back at Kadie.

"Maybe." He said. My heart jumped into my throat. Maybe? He had the slightest knowledge that I was a girl! YAY! Then he practically killed me. "If I didn't have a girlfriend already." Bloody hell! I HATE YOU CHO CHANG! I still remember how much I wanted to choke the life out of that know-it-all Ravenclaw. Aha, but after summer, she'd be no more. This was her last year! Perhaps I'll make a move when Harry's safe. I mean, they probably won't last through the summer. God I hope they don't. Wait, what? This child is making me pure evil! I'm gonna have to do something about that. But right now, I had to focus on the fact that Harry had just broken my little heart without knowing it. I tried not to give any clues that I was mad crushing on him, but it was pretty damn hard. I made up some excuse about needing to use the little girls room as Cho walked up, and I dragged Kadie with me, after we said bye. We walked back into the castle, and up to Gryffindor Tower.

"I thought you needed to pee?" Kadie giggled. I rolled my eyes and looked at her.

"I needed to get out of there. What the hell was with you? 'You two would make a cute couple'..." I imitated her. "You know about Cho. Everyone does!" Kadie looked at me funny.

"What's up with you? You're really starting to worry me, Tia. First all of the professors are looking at you like you're gonna drop dead any minute, and now you're snapping at the dumbest things. Does this have anything to do with -" I stopped her.

"Don't even mention his name! Look, I'm sorry, Kade. It's just, I'm really fucked up lately." I stared at my shoes. I heard Kadie sigh, and I looked back up at her.

"It's okay. Just try not to snap at me, kay? Go nuts on Malfoy, though. He's been particularly prick-ish lately." She smiled. I can always count on Kadie to give me the best advice. And it's true. Draco Malfoy, Mr-I'm-Too-Cool, has been excruciatingly horrid lately. He also seems to be picking on Kadie and I a lot more. We seem to be his only targets.

_He knows..._ I thought to myself. _No! He can't! ... Can he?_ I hate these little mental debates, but I seem to have them a lot. They get rather annoying. I decided, the next time I saw Malfoy, I'd take everything out on him.

So, that was a lot harder than I hoped for. The only time I ever saw Malfoy, there were massive amounts of professors around! And most of the time, Snape was one of them. I couldn't say anything to Malfoy, 'cause Snape was just looking for a chance to take points away from Gryffindor.

"This is so retarded!" I said after potions. "Malfoy's such a suck-up! He can't stand to be away from his lover Snape, can he? Fucking pussy." I was getting seriously tired of waiting for my chance to take this whole thing out on him. Kadie was beside me, and I think she could tell that something was wrong. How much longer could I keep this whole thing a secret? I was dying to tell someone! Eventually, they'd all know, I mean, you can hide a pregnancy, but you can't really hide a baby. Kadie put her arm around my shoulders and led me to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom on the second floor. We walked in, and our ears were flooded with Myrtle's whines.

"What are you doing here?" She snarled. She seemed particularly upset today.

"Myrtle, what's wrong?" I asked. I tried to look genuinely concerned, although, with Myrtle, there's really not much one can do to make her happy.

"There have been students in here non-stop lately! I'm getting sick of it! This is **MY** bathroom!" She crashed into the U-bend in the toilet.

"Well, if you can give us two minutes alone, we'll tell the girls to stop coming into your bathroom." Kadie piped up. Myrtle peeked at us, and came to eye level.

"Promise?" She whispered. Kadie leaned in.

"Promise." She whispered back. Myrtle nodded and glided off to somewhere away from us. Kadie turned to me. "Hun, what's going on?" I stared at my feet. I seemed to love my feet.

"I can't say." I muttered. Kadie put her hands on my shoulders.

"Tierney Elizabeth Addison. You've always told me everything. What's so different about this?" She said. In all honesty, I was terrified to tell her.

"I don't want you to tell anyone." I looked up at her.

"Okay. I know that keeping my mouth shut isn't exactly my strongest suit. But I promise. If this is so important to you, I'll bite my tongue every time I'm tempted to tell." She said. I couldn't keep it from her. This was Kadie. She'd been through everything with me. I took a deep breath in and closed my eyes.

"Let's just say, I'm not just getting chubby." She looked puzzled, but after a minute, she smiled.

"Are you serious?" I nodded. "When!"

"Sometime in December." I smiled. At least someone was looking forward to this.

"Oh my god! Are you staying for 7th year?" Again, I nodded. "But, how?"

"I dunno. I'll probably end up at St. Mungo's or something." I said. I hadn't actually thought about what would happen come December. Surely Madam Pomfrey wasn't planning on delivering! However, who knows. Madam Pomfrey is a great woman, capable of some odd things. I guess I'll have to wait until December to figure it out.

"Cool beans!" Kadie giggled. God that girl is giggly. Anyway, maybe if Kadie could get this excited, I could at least be a little happy. I mean, I might as well. It's not like I'm giving it up. I'm gonna be a mom. Oh god... I'm gonna be a mom. How the hell do I get myself into these situations? Oh my god... I'm fucked.

* * *

A/N: So, what did ya think? R&R PEOPLE! I love ya! MWAH! 


	2. Counting Down

A/N: Haha! The second chapter! And it's long! WOOT! I've never been so into a story... it's kind of funny! And thank you to Elwen of Lorien, Gopher, and fightingfool for reviewing!

* * *

Now that Kadie knew, I figured I was in the clear. Oh how wrong I was. I had managed to tell my best friend. Now she was horribly over-protective and wouldn't let anyone within a 2-mile radius of me. And by anyone, I mean Harry. Mind you, I wasn't as upset with that as I thought I'd be. I wanted to see him, but I wasn't exactly sure if I wanted to kiss him or strangle the life from his sex-...body. I almost got a little out of hand there. Great. Now it says sex body. Eh, well, watcha gonna do? Anywho, Kadie was also hounding me on telling my aunt Stella. I don't think she quite got that if my aunt found out, I wouldn't be able to stay at Hogwarts, and then, well, my life as a witch would pretty much be over. I hate keeping secrets from her, but this is one that I think is better kept under lock and key than out in the open. Besides. I'm sure she'll figure it out when I come home with a baby! Anyway, it was getting closer and closer to summer. Which meant that it was getting closer and closer to the time where all I had to wear were skimpy tank tops and jeans. So, basically, I was gonna be in debt pretty soon. Kadie agreed to help me shop for some new clothes, and help adjust some of the old stuff. So we took advantage of the next (and last! Tear...) Hogsmeade weekend. We went through the only clothing shop there was in Hogsmeade (yet for the life of me I can't remember the name!), and we realized that it was summer. I couldn't possibly wear only robes! We figured we'd have to make do with what we had, and tell aunt Stella that I needed money for clothes since I was getting fat. She'd probably be okay with that. Since it was now June, and the last month of school, Kadie and I had decided to completely relax. Well, I didn't really have a choice. Kadie would have done my exams for me if she could, but she wasn't allowed. Instead, I took them, and did surprisingly well! In all honesty, I was amazed I didn't flunk. Divination was my best, although I was ready to vomit all over Professor Trelawny, who told me at the end of my exam that I would have difficulties with the childbirth. Peachy. Playing on my fears. Just what I need. I was ready to scream at her that she needed to tone down the bloody perfume in that room... If it weren't for the open window, I think I might have died. Kadie laughed when I told her this, and unfortunately, little miss-suck-ups Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil overheard.

"The perfumes open our minds!" Lavender argued, pointing to the middle of her forehead.

"Really. You'd think all that stench would open Trelawny's mind to some decent predictions. Not just a death here, and a horrible mutilation there." I smiled. I never would have said something like that before... I mean, I have to share a dorm with those two! The way that they looked at me, I swear they were wondering whether to hurt me or go and tell Trelawny to flunk me. In the end, they just glared and walked out onto the grounds where they met up with some of their friends. Kadie laughed.

"You are a genius!" She said to me. I think she wanted to kiss me. I smiled. Well, apparently I had guts now. Or no brains. Either way, it seemed to be working for me. We walked onto the grounds and layed down in the middle of the field. I thought a little sun might be nice, but within minutes, I was regretting it.

"I'm gonna have a shower. A long, cold shower." I stated. Kadie nodded and I stood up. I left her to her sunbathing as I headed towards the Gryffindor common room. I had no intention of showering, I just wanted off the grounds. Harry and Cho were underneath the oak tree, being, well, boyfriend and girlfriend. And then of course there was Malfoy. He was strutting around the field, acting like he owned the school. Mind you, with his money, he might have. Anyway, he seemed to be stalking me. As I got up to the seventh floor, I turned around. Malfoy had followed me from the grounds, and and it was beginning to piss me off. I noticed that he didn't have his regular cronies around. It was just him. I couldn't help but find this weird, so naturally, I kept my guard up.

"What the fuck do you want, Malfoy?" I practically screamed. He simply grinned.

"I've just been noticing that you have seemed particularly cruel lately." He said. _Oh god... does he know?_

"So? What's your point?" I snarled.

"I simply wanted to know, are you on drugs?" He laughed. That was when one of the portraits signaled for me to look behind me. I did, and was greeted by the ugly faces of Crabbe and Goyle. Well, actually, it was more like their wands. They were both ready to attack me. _Shit!_ I thought. I had left my wand in my dorm.

"Don't even think about it. You'll be expelled within seconds." I threatened.

"What, for a simple duel?" Malfoy tilted his head to one side in a pitiful attempt at being innocent.

"It's not a simple duel when I haven't got a wand. And besides. There are certain circumstances that will get you thrown out of here faster than you can call your sad excuse for a father." I snapped.

"Don't you dare speak to me that way, you filthy mudblood." Malfoy spat. "Crabbe! Goyle! Take care of her."

"Oh, hello professor Snape!" I waved to the air behind Malfoy. I hoped that the two morons behind me wouldn't tell him there was no one there. Luckily, the expression of his face told me that Malfoy thought I was telling the truth. He turned around near instantly and as he did, I ran past the two brainless idiots. I could hear him screaming at me as I approached the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Hello dear." She smiled.

"'Ello." I smiled back. I was quite content with the fact that Malfoy was probably kicking himself for what I had just done. "Abraxan." The Fat Lady's portrait pulled away from the wall, revealing an arch. I walked through, and headed up to my dorm. I sat cross-legged on my four-poster, with the curtains pulled. Finally! Some shade! And, I was away from everyone, for once in what seemed like forever. I let myself fall back and fall asleep. I was so tired lately, that sleeping seemed to be the only thing I ever wanted to do. Besides, it's not like I had much more to do. All I had left to do was pack.

"Tierney... Tierney! Wake up!" My head almost collided with Kadie's as I woke with a start.

"What are you doing? I was having a nice dream." I laughed. Kadie sighed.

"Hun, you had a long enough dream. You were beginning to worry me." I gave her a puzzling look. "You slept all afternoon! And all night!" She laughed. I felt my cheeks go bright red. Why? I don't know. It's not like I was embarrassed. So what? I was tired? I laughed as well.

"Are you serious?" Kadie nodded. "So it's the -"

"Last day of school? Yup." She said. Well, it wasn't all bad. We got to lounge all day and go home tomorrow! Within seconds, I was up, looking for my stuff so I could start packing. "Tia! I figured you needed a day off, so I packed for you!" Kadie grinned.

"Aww. Thanks hun!" Out of instinct, I hugged her. She showed me where my stuff was - packed neatly away by the door. However, I noticed something was missing. "Hey!" I turned to her. "Where's my broom?" Kadie looked around the room suspiciously.

"Oh. Um, that. I was hoping you wouldn't notice it was gone." She giggled as she walked to her stuff and grabbed my broom from behind hers. Kadie had always been jealous of me - ever since I showed up for Quidditch practice with a Lightning Bolt. It's basically the second version of a Firebolt, and it's dead expensive! The only way I got my hands on one was sucking up to the boss at my summer job last year to give me a raise. And even then, I still had to ask for help from my aunt. Well, since I trashed my last broom while trying to do tricks on it last year, I needed a new one. The school brooms just didn't cut it. Kadie handed me my broom and I stashed it safely behind my cloak. If it went missing again, I'd know who had taken it.

Kadie and I sat in the courtyard, watching the time tick away on the clock. We were counting down the end of sixth year. It had become a bit of a tradition for us since we got bored in fourth year and did it simply to pass time. It was almost scary to think that this time next year, we'd be counting down the days until we were done school. With two hours to go until the big feast, we decided we'd go and spend some time with some of our friends. Trouble was, we couldn't find any. Well, technically we could find Harry. Again, he was under that bloody tree with little-miss-perfect. Of course, she was gone next year, so I wasn't too upset. While we were looking for someone to hang out with, we discovered that someone had been looking for us. Well, me.

"Miss Addison!" Professor Flitwick came running from inside the castle. I turned around with out even standing, and I was eye-to-eye with him.

"Yes, professor?" I smiled.

"Madam Pomfrey would like to see you. It's about your, um, condition." He said, noticing Kadie.

"It's okay, she knows." I said. He nodded, and I stood up.

"Want me to come?" Kadie asked. I nodded and she stood up as well. We stared down at our tiny professor, who led us into the castle.

"Now I have some last minute things to do. Promise me you'll go straight to the Hospital Wing." He squeaked.

"We promise." Kadie and I saluted in unison. We burst out laughing, and oddly enough, were joined briefly by Flitwick. He wished us a good summer, said goodbye, and sent us on our way. Madam Pomfrey was waiting outside the doorway, looking a little stressed.

"Ah! Miss Addison. I would like to have a few words with you regarding the summer. Would you like Miss Warren in with you?" She asked. I looked at Kadie and nodded. Madam Pomfrey led us into the hospital wing.

"I wanted to let you know that if you ever need anything, an owl to St. Mungo's is all you need. You can even send one here. I will get it, and attend to your problem as well as I can." She said. I had never heard her being so nice before. It was kind of odd.

"Okay..." I tried not to laugh. Madam Pomfrey seemed so into this whole baby thing. It was almost as if it were hers instead of mine. She turned to Kadie.

"Miss Warren, I'm leaving you in charge of making sure that Miss Addison takes care of herself." Kadie nodded, with a serious look on her face. At least, her best attempt at one while trying not to laugh.

"Alright. I will make sure Miss Addison here doesn't strain herself." She giggled. Madam Pomfrey talked to us a bit more about ways to make sure nothing went wrong while I was away from the school, and then she sent us off.

"What time is it?" I asked. Kadie pushed up her sleeve and glanced at her watch.

"Half an hour 'til the feast." She stated.

"Alrighty mighty." We both laughed. In fact, as we walked down the corridors talking about seeing how the boys would mature (or rather, immature) over the summer, and what everyone would think when I returned to school looking like I swallowed a beach ball, people stared at us and some even pointed and laughed. We didn't care, though. It was fun to not care for once.

During the feast, I sat between Kadie and my friend Hannah. Dumbledore made his speech, and I could have sworn he was looking at me through half of it. The three of us made it seem like we were in a race and waiting for someone to say 'Go'. As soon as Dumbledore had sat down, the food appeared in front of us and the three of us tore into it. We acted like we hadn't eaten in days. We sat there laughing at everyone's reactions to 'the three Gryffindor girls who lost their minds', while we raced to see who could eat the most. I almost did a spit take when I saw Seamus Finnigan staring at us in awe a few seats away on the other side of the table, get smacked upside the head by his girlfriend Lavender. It was quite a sight.

By the time the cauldron cakes and pumpkin pastries had been cleared off the plates, Hannah, Kadie and I were ready to explode. Dumbledore let us leave the Great Hall, and we stumbled up to the common room for our last night of the year. The Hogwarts Express would leave in the morning, and we had to look our best for our families! After all, it had been quite a while since they had last seen us. And we had to get up early... as much as we loved the school, we didn't want to be trapped here all summer.

Hannah woke me up the next morning, bright and early.

"Wakey wakey!" She laughed as she poked me in the face. I batted her hand away, and slowly opened my eyes to the blinding light.

"I'm up! I'm up!" I mockingly screeched in horror at the light. She laughed and threw my clothes in my face.

"No time to shower, sweet pea. We all woke up late." She laughed.

"What! You want me to go home smelling like this?"

"Oh, you don't smell bad! Suck it up, and let's go!" She closed the curtains. "Change, woman! Change!" She made ticking noises as I ripped my pajamas off and threw my clothes on. I stuffed my pjs in my trunk and we ran down to the Entrance Hall. Once every student in the school was there, we headed out. The carriages arrived at the train, and we all boarded, while saying goodbye to Hagrid, and the school. Until next year for most, forever for some. Hannah was one of the few who wouldn't be returning. Or so, that's what we thought.

"Oi! I forgot to tell you guys something!" She said as we entered the only empty compartment.

"What was that?" I asked. With a massive smile on her face, Hannah gave us the good news.

"Dumbledore offered me a job! I'm gonna be Madam Pomfrey's little assistant!" She told as we watched Hogwarts fade into the background.

"Oh my god! That is so wicked!" Kadie joined Hannah in jumping around the compartment.

"Cool beans!" I chimed in. I hadn't even thought that this meant that Hannah would know everything. Literally everything. She would be there every time I checked in with Madam Pomfrey! Of course, at the time, I hadn't thought of this. I was just happy for her.

The three of us spent the rest of the trip plotting ways we could torture Malfoy next year. Before long, the train had arrived at Platform 9 ¾. We walked off the train, got our luggage, and subtly passed through the barrier. I immediately spotted my aunt Stella, said goodbye to the girls, and ran over to her. She helped me with my things, and as we walked to her car, she made a comment on my sudden weight gain.

"You've certainly put on a few since I last saw you." She laughed.

"I know." I blushed. "Eh, more of me to love."

So now, this is where I am today. My summer has gone by completely uneventfully. Well, the baby's kicked a few times, but that's pretty much it. Now I'm freaking out about 7th year, and having a baby.

* * *

A/N: So? So? Huh? Huh? Whatcha think? It's not over yet, fear not fanfiction-ians! There is plenty more to come! 


	3. He Knows?

A/N: Here you go... the third chapter. Thank you to Elwen of Lorien, fightingfool, and demonwoman for your reviews! oi! and I tried to show what Tia's stomach looked like in this chapter... I hope it gives you somewhat of an idea...

* * *

Summer is ending soon. My stomach is now getting pretty big... I mean, I was freakishly skinny before, and now I've got another human growing inside of me. It's pretty noticeable. I've only got a few months left, so by now, I look as if I've swallowed a bloody giant beach ball. Or in wizarding terms, a quaffle after a few Engorgio charms. Aunt Stella has been pretty worried about me. I think she knows that I'm not just fat (I mean, who goes to school looking like a twig, and comes home wearing clothes that are like, 4 times too small?). She's worried that I'm gaining weight too fast. I think she's wondering whether I'm going to pop. Anyway, Kadie's downright dying to see this kid. We've been staying at the Leaky Cauldron for the last little while (Aunt Stella let us go a little early this year), and every night, when we say goodnight, she'll lean in to my stomach and say something along the lines of "Don't sleep on mummy's bladder again!"... 

I'm actually starting to be okay with this. It was going to happen eventually, I'm just going a little faster than expected. And besides, now that morning sickness is over (Thank Merlin!), it's not that bad... except for the constant desire to eat odd foods (I swear... the other day I found myself craving chocolate ice cream topped with pickles... belch...), and of course the need for tents as clothes, it's actually kind of cool to know that no matter what I'm doing, there's this little baby inside of me. Of course, feeling somewhat excited about being a mum could only last so long. And it ended right as Kadie and I were walking through Diagon Alley, doing some early school shopping. We passed Quality Quidditch Supplies and Kadie almost had to peel me off the window! It had to be hard for her to walk away as well without catching a glance of the newest broomstick model. As we walked towards the Magical Menagerie (Kadie was going to buy me a kitty so I could feel better... yay!), I looked down at my swelling stomach.

"The first thing I'm doing after this kid pops out, is ride my broom." I said. Kadie smiled.

"Well, it'll happen soon enough. Don't worry." She laughed. I felt an odd sensation in my stomach. I stopped, knowing what it was (but that didn't stop it from startling me). "What is it?"

"It kicked!" I smiled.

"I wanna feel!" She placed her hand on my stomach, and on queue, the baby kicked again. We both giggled. Okay, so, this wasn't so bad. I was just terrified about giving birth. I mean, all I'd ever heard was that it hurt like hell. As the baby kicked for a third time, I decided that right now, I'd forget about what would happen in 4 months time.For now, I would just worry about being pregnant.

The Magical Menagerie was as dark and dingy as ever. As we walked in, the smell of the many animals flooded my nose, and I felt as though I was going to be ill. It was definitely not one of the better sides of this whole situation. Kadie and I scanned the numerous cages containing every kind of cat the mind could possibly imagine. Persian, American Shorthairs, and even a big fluffy white cat that looked scarily like Hermione's cat Crookshanks. I guessed that this one was some sort of persian-Kneazle crossbreed. If it was anything like Crookshanks, I wanted nothing to do with it. I continued to walk towards the back of the shop, finding no little creatures that really appealed to me. As much as I love cats, I just couldn't seem to find one that I really wanted. I seemed to be able to find something wrong with everyone of them. We had looked at what we thought was all of the cats when I turned to Kadie.

"Maybe we should just forget about it. I can buy myself an owl or something." I sighed. Kadie looked at me.

"Hun, I told you that I would buy you a cat. If you can't find one here, maybe we'll take a look in muggle London? Unless of course, you really want an owl. Either way, I'M buying." She stated.

"Fine..." I rolled my eyes. Just as we were about to leave, I heard something. A little whimper of a meow came from under the massive white excusefor a cat. "Wait." I strolled back over to the cage, and prodded the ball of fluff. It moved, and underneath it's miles of fur, a tiny little kitten lay on it's side, meowing away. I managed to get it to come over to the edge of the cage and I petted it. It purred happily, and rubbed up against the little bars. "This one." I said simply. Kadie walked over.

"You sure?" I nodded. Kadie got the squat little witch who worked there, and told her that we wanted the little kitten. The witch smiled.

"I've been looking for a home for this little girl for quite some time." She said.

"Why is that?" I asked. She was perfect! How could someone not want her? The witch looked at me and smiled.

"She's always hiding under this one." She pointed to the pile of sleek white fur that was now huddled in the far corner cleaning itself. Kadie and I nodded.

"Well, she's gorgeous. I guess we're lucky you saw her, eh Tia?" Kadie smiled. I giggled and the little shopkeeper unlocked the cage and let the little kitten out. She carried her to the register, put her in a little wicker basket, and punched something into the register.

"That'll be4 galleons, girls!" Kadie happily handed over the gold, and the elderly witch handed her the basket. As we left, we could hear the little kitten purring happily inside the wicker. We headed back to the Leaky Cauldron, and played around with my new kitten in my room, while we tried to decide on a name for her.

* * *

Finally, the day that we were to return to school came. Kadie and I woke up around 9, and began to look over our things to make sure we had everything. By the time we were finished it was around 10, and we decided to head down to the parlor and grab a quick bite to eat. I wasn't very hungry (and planned on pigging out on sweets on the train), so I picked at Kadie's bacon and eggs. We had near literally licked the plate clean around 10:30, and we figured we should head to King's Cross, since we usually made it there just in the nick of time. Maybe for our last year we'd be early...for once. We collected our things from our rooms, I placed Kismet (my new little kitten) in her basket, and we went out to wait for aunt Stella to pick us up. She arrived around 11, and surprisingly, it only took a few minutes before we arrived at King's Cross. We got trolleys and made sure that no one saw us pass through the barrier. We searched the surprisingly full train, and found an empty compartment near the end. We sat down, and within seconds found ourselves joined by his-highness, Draco Malfoyhimself.

"Wow, Addison. You've really let yourself go!" He snarled.

"Fuck off Malfoy." And this is why I love Kadie. She always stands up for me.

"I'm just stating the facts, Kad - _Warren_." For a second, I could have sworn that Draco Malfoy almost said Kadie's first name. I looked at her funny, and she simply shrugged. However, she seemed a little strange... I decided I'd comment on it when Malfoy had left.

"Leave us alone, Malfoy." I glared. And then something even stranger happened… he actually left. Mind you, he gave me one of the dirtiest looks I'd ever received, but he left! It was a miracle. A very strange miracle. I turned to Kadie. "What the hell was that about?"

"He was just being his awful self, I guess." Kadie played with a frayed string around the hole in the knee of her jeans.

"He almost called you Kadie!"

"No he didn't…" She sounded extremely unsure. There was something going on that she wasn't telling me about.

"Okay, I told you about – " I hesitated for a minute, "_this_." I pointed at my stomach. "Now it's your turn. What's going on between you and Malfoy?" She looked up at me.

"Um…er…I uh…"

"Kadie! Spit it out!"

"He knows!" _Shit._ I stared at her, not sure whether to use Avada Kedavra or just Crucio.

"How the hell does he know?" I spazzed.

"His dad! Apparently he heard his dad and Fudge talking about expelling you for it!"

"Expelling me? Because I got pregnant?" Great. Now my life was over. Kadie glanced out through the compartment window.

"Tia, someone might hear you…" She mumbled.

"I don't care! They all probably know anyways!" I freaked.

"They don't…"

"How the hell can you be so sure, Kadie?"

"Because – " She stopped.

"Because isn't an answer!"

"I made him promise! He gave me his word!"

"What, and Malfoy's word is supposed to be worth something?" I think I saw a tear.

"We'll talk to Dumbledore…"

"I'm sorry Kadie, but what is Dumbledore going to do? Draco has power over the school and –" I stopped. I had just called him Draco. Kadie noticed too. She sat there, wide-eyed and staring. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ I thought. I buried my head in my hands, and felt like I was going to cry. Not because I had called him by his first name, but, well, it actually hit me. Dumbledore could threaten to expel Malfoy, and he could still have this piece of gossip around the school within seconds. And even then, he wouldn't have to leave because his dad could just force the Ministry to let him stay.

"Tia, it's going to be fine."

"No it isn't." I sobbed.

"Why is that?"

"Because Malfoy knows. He's going to find someway to use this against me." I stated. And then, for some odd reason, Kadie smiled.

"No he isn't."

"And how do you plan on stopping him?" I asked. Bloody hell, I was getting snappy again.

"Because I've got a plan."

* * *

A/N: And there is the horrid cliffhanger. Okay, so, the next chapter is coming soon, I just need to get a chance to type it out (i have a lot of homework and my little brother is apparently going to die if he doesn't stay on the computer for large amounts of time...)... so... yeah. 


	4. Kadie's Plan

A/N: To demonwoman... I'm not sure how this is going to end up, but I'm pretty sure that it's going to be Kadie/Draco. I'm not quite sure what I'm going to do with Tia... I guess we'll all just have to wait and see. And to Elwen of Lorien... believe me, I can be a little bad for details too... I don't really know why I didn't see that one. Eh, what can you do? And horseloverIII and fightingfool... I'm glad that you like it. I feel so loved:)

* * *

Kadie looked at me intently. I had a feeling I wasn't going to like her plan, but hey. If it stopped Malfoy from ruining my life, I was willing to at least give it a listen.

"He's got nothing against you if everyone already knows." Kadie said, the smile still plastered on her face. I just sat there, staring at her.

"Are you kidding? How is telling everyone going to help?" I asked.

"Because, Tia, he knows that you're pregnant. The only thing he can do is tell people, right? But what if we beat him to it?" She looked as me as if I were brain-dead. _Well, everyone's going to find out eventually..._ I couldn't believe what I was about to say, but before I had a chance to stop myself, it slipped out.

"Okay." Kadie looked stunned. I don't think she was actually expecting me to agree to this. After what seemed like a minute or two, Kadie seemed to have registered my answer.

"You sure?" I nodded. However, I started to feel uneasy. I was about to do something I had been dreading for the past 5 months.

"I'm not going to let Malfoy use my own child against me." I took a deep breath.

"So, we're going to tell everyone?"

"Yeah. Everyone." Oh god. I had a feeling it was easier said than done. And within a few minutes, I would find that my instincts were right.

Neville Longbottom slipped into our compartment, looking rather embarrassed.

"Have either of you seen - " He seemed to have caught a glimpse of my stomach. _This is the perfect chance..._ I thought to myself. Kadie seemed to notice the expression on his face. She was going to tell him. _Maybe I'll just let her tell everyone..._ I couldn't help but smile. Maybe this wasn't going to be so hard, and I could make Kadie happy in the process. I mean, there was nothing she enjoyed more than gossiping, so letting her tell everyone the secret I had made her keep for so long would make her ecstatic. She looked at me, as if looking for permission. I nodded, and her slight smile was replaced by something so big, calling it a massive grin would be an understatement. Neville looked as though he was debating whether or not to ask about my sudden weight gain, when Kadie exploded.

"She's pregnant!" She giggled. Definitely not the way I had planned on breaking it to everyone, but it worked. Whatever it was, Neville was definitely not expecting that. He stared at me with an expression that looked like a mix between awe and horror.

"I'm really sorry, Neville. She's very excited about this." I smiled innocently. He smiled back too, but still looked slightly unsure of what to do. Finally, he backed out of the compartment. That was when Kadie pointed at a little green blob hiding under the seat. It almost seemed to frighten her. I, however, smiled. "Well, hello Trevor." I picked him up, and chased after Neville, who seemed to have hurriedly gone back to his compartment. Of course, I had no idea where this was. So, I walked around the train, glancing in the compartment windows, looking for the forgetful boy. Turns out, he was only a few compartments down. I rapped on the window, and held Trevor up when Neville looked. He smiled, stood up, and opened the door. "Lose someone?" I joked.

"Th-thanks Tia!" Neville smiled back. It was painfully clear that he was uncomfortable, however. I really wish he wouldn't be, he was the first person I had told willingly (well, Kadie had told), and I really didn't want to have to leave the rest up to that prick Malfoy because I was too scared.

"Look, I know it's really weird, but please don't act like I'm any different. I'm already a little scared by this, and I don't want my friends acting oddly because I'm – uh – expecting." Neville nodded. Who was I kidding? Of course my friends were going to act weird! I'm like, the first pregnant student at Hogwarts since, well, probably ever! This really wasn't something everyone could get used to. I gave Neville a quick hug (I don't know why… I just felt like it…), and strolled back to my compartment. I stopped in front of the door, and looked through the thick glass. Sitting there, laughing with Kadie, were the last three people I wanted to see at the moment. Harry, Ron and Hermione all looked up at me as I slid open the door. "Kade, can I talk to you for a minute?" She smiled and joined me outside.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Please don't tell me you told them…"

"I didn't." Yet, for some reason, I didn't quite believe her. I raised my eyebrow, and she rolled her eyes. "Okay, I know your whole deal with Harry, so I figured I'd let you tell him."

"And Ron and Hermione?"

"If I told them, then I may as well have told Harry. None of them know anything." I could have sworn I heard her mumble "But not for long", but I figured it might have just been a figment of my imagination. I sat down next to Kadie in the compartment, facing the trio. I tried to make it look as though I thought of today as just another day, but I knew I was failing miserably. I still didn't quite believe that Ron and Hermione knew nothing, but Harry seemed quite in the dark. I decided that I might as well get this over with. I figured I'd let Kadie tell Ron and Hermione, and I led Harry outside the door. I made sure it was closed, and turned to Harry. _Well, this is going to be interesting..._ I thought to myself. I looked up and saw that Harry was looking at me as though he was concerned. Mind you, he did have that right, I mean, I didn't exactly look like I had rainbows and unicorns on my mind.

"What's wrong, Tia?" He asked. I buried my hands in my pockets and rocked slightly on the sides of my feet.

"Um, what exactly did McGonagall tell you guys happened to me?" I leaned my head to one side so my hair covered my face. He looked puzzled.

"That you broke your wrist and it didn't heal right... why?" She couldn't come up with anything better? She may as well have told the team I was mauled by a giant butterfly for all the good it would've done. I looked at my feet, and ran my hand through my hair.

"That's not it..." I mumbled. He just stood there, staring at me. I knew he was waiting for me to tell him what was really going on, but I didn't know that I could.

"Well, what is it, then?" He asked after a minute or two of awkward silence. I tried at all costs to avoid his eyes, as I mustered up the courage to spit it out.

"I'm uh... um... pregnant." _Four down, Merlin knows how many more to go._

_

* * *

_A/N:This was originally longer, but I read through it and it sounded better ending like this... so now I have like, half of the next chapter written! Anyway, tell me what you think! 


	5. Fire or Lightning?

A/N: Thank you to Elwen of Lorien, demonwoman, fightingfool, Draco Drooler, and dillansgirlforever. It's wicked to know you like it! Sorry it took so long to update... I've had tons of homework. Hopefully, the next chapter will be up quickly!

* * *

Harry stared. He just... stared. He seemed unable to comprehend the information I had just (regretably) told him. I examined my shoelaces, waiting for him to say something…_anything_. But no. He simply stood there. I tried desperately to walk away – get out of the severe awkwardness of the situation – but it seemed someone had put a permanent sticking charm on the bottoms of my feet. As much as I willed it I couldn't seem to make my legs move. Finally, after what seemed like eternity, Harry spoke.

"Is it, uh," He hesitated on saying _his_ name. I nodded. I was glad he had said something, but I still wanted to slap him upside the head. "Er - congratulations..." He seemed unsure of if that was the proper thing to say.

"I know... it's odd. But I figured it best to hear it from me than that git Malfoy."

"Malfoy knows?" I nodded.  
"Apparently he overheard his father and Fudge talking about how to expel me for it." He raised an eyebrow.

"Why would they want to expel you for having a baby?"

"Because it's Lucius Malfoy. Anything to get rid of muggle-borns." I shrugged.  
"Yeah. I suppose your right. They're not going to though, are they? I mean, Dumbledore - "

"If Dumbledore was going to let them, I don't think I'd be here right now."

"True. So. Um, how far are you?"

"5 months." I stated. He nodded.

"Are you staying at Hogwarts after?"

"Of course."

"What are you going to do with the baby?" That was something that hadn't even crossed my mind.

"I dunno. Maybe I'll have Hannah baby-sit."

"I thought Hannah graduated?"

"She did. She got a job as Madam Pomfrey's assistant, or something." He nodded again. The compartment door opened, and Kadie popped her head out.  
"Everything okay? You two've been out here for a while."

"Not that long." I stated. I noticed Ron and Hermione sort of staring at me in disbelief.

"Well, whatever. Are you coming back in or what?" I sat down beside Kadie, and Harry joined Ron and Hermione. I shut the door, and felt my cheeks go cherry red as everyone stared at me.

"What?" I asked. I heard Kadie snigger.

"You're pregnant?" Ron asked. Hermione elbowed him sharply in the stomach, and I giggled.

"Yeah." Ron rubbed his side as he stared.

"How are you going to do this?" Hermione asked. I could tell she was hesitant to ask me anything. In a way, I'm kind of glad she did. I didn't really want to think of how awkward it would have been if we just sat in silence with everyone staring at me.

"I dunno. I guess I'll think of something."

"How many other people know?" Ron asked.

"You four, Malfoy and Neville. And everyone Malfoy's told, which is probably every Slytherin."

"It's become a bit of a race." Kadie smiled. The three looked at her with questioning looks.

"We're trying to tell everyone we can before Malfoy." I sighed.

"Want some help?" Ron asked. Kadie and I looked at each other.

"Sure." We said. The three nodded.

"'Kay."

The rest of the train ride was spent chatting about my baby, quidditch, and telling whoever was unfortunate enough to walk into our compartment that I was pregnant. By the time we walked off the train and to the carriages, I had a suspicion that half the school knew. If not more. We had told around 10 people on the train, and I'm sure they had told quite a few people. Who had told quite a few people. And so on. And then there were the Slytherins. They were being themselves - smirking whenever they saw me and trying to piss me off. I didn't really care, however. I didn't care what they did. I had my friends to back me up - something I thought I wouldn't have in a million years. I had been sure everyone I knew would treat me like I had some contagious illness. The five of us packed into a carriage and we were off. This time, however, our conversation consisted of breaking into the Slytherin common room and putting an itching curse on them in their sleep.

I have never felt so relieved to be back at the castle. As we walked into the Great Hall, I shrugged off the many looks that I got. Kadie gave me a thumbs up and we all laughed. It was really dumb, but kind of funny. I was almost relieved that people knew. It was like this huge weight off my shoulders. As we sat down, I noticed Seamus, Neville and Dean talking heatedly and pointing in my direction. Oh well. It would only be a matter of time before this would be old news. At least, I hoped that was how it would go. I figured I might as well deal, and when the three looked at me, I smiled and waved. Pansy Parkinson was clearly glaring at me. She nudged Malfoy, who was right beside her, and he smirked. I rolled my eyes and turned to listen to Kadie and Ron's debate over whether the Firebolt or Lightning Bolt was better. Hermione and Harry were clearly listening as well, and Harry looked at me and smiled. The two stopped briefly to listen to Dumbledore's speech and the Sorting, but as soon as the food appeared in front of them, they were right back at it.

"The Firebolt is way better. They completely overdid the Lightning Bolt!" Ron argued. I laughed.

"The Lightning Bolt is more advanced! Firebolt's are totally two years ago!"

"No way! Firebolts are ... what's that muggle word? Retar - no... Redder - no..."

"Retro?" I helped.

"Yeah! Retro!" Hermione snorted into her pumpkin juice, causing Harry and I to burst out laughing. Kadie was trying to continue the argument, clearly not wanting Ron to win.

"So what if Firebolt's are retro? Lightning Bolt's kick ass! It can nought to 100 in 5 seconds! What can a Firebolt do, 10 in 10?" Kadie joked. I laughed as Ron looked shocked.

"It does 90 in 5! How dare you!" I looked at Harry and laughed as he mocked the two with his hands. They turned to us.  
"What are you two on about?" Kadie inquired.

"Nothing." I said innocently.

"Why don't you two finish this bloody argument so Tia and I can find out who has a better broom?" Harry smiled. The two shrugged and started up again.

* * *

A/N: How was it? I had like, a whole three pages of the broom argument, but I had to cut it 'cause this was getting unbelievably long... I hope it's okay. Maybe I'll post thewhole thingin an author's note later on... 


	6. Mrs Malfoy!

A/N: Thank you to Elwen of Lorien, horseloverIII, demonwoman, and Draco Drooler. And to HermioneRon4ever ... I tried to space them out a little more... I hope it works! Anyways, I'm glad you like it.

* * *

First day of term. And because my luck is oh-so-great, I was stuck with Potions first. As I sat at the table pulverizing a Graphorn horn, I couldn't help but notice Malfoy smirking at me. I rolled my eyes and cast him a dirty look, and turned back to my ingredients. Kadie nudged my side, and I turned to her.

"What?" I asked under my breath, desperate for Snape not to hear.

"He said to make it a fine powder. I think you hit that about 20 miles back." I looked and sighed. I just wanted this class to be over.

"What's next, again?" I asked. Kadie shrugged. I strained my neck to look at the board at the front. _Verbena_. I added the herb to the powdered Graphorn horn and I tossed them both absentmindedly into the boiling concoction in front of me, and well... let's just say that I regret it. The Sleeping draught exploded, and I think Snape was about to follow. He searched the room to see who had done it this time - I think he had expected it to be Neville. Actually, I think that's what everyone thought. Kadie simply looked at me, shocked. I felt a wave of sleep come over me and tried to resist. _This can't be good..._ I thought.

Professor Snape rushed me out of the room and snapped at Kadie to clean the mess. I mouthed an apology which quickly turned into a yawn and let myself be half-dragged, half-carried outside. I could tell that Snape wanted nothing more than to give me the rest of the years worth of detention, but he didn't. He didn't even say a word as he dragged me off. My eyes fluttered shut and the next thing I knew, I was lying in the Hospital Wing with Madame Pomfrey, Kadie and Hannah standing around me.

"You're pregnant?" Hannah asked. Madam Pomfrey looked sternly at her and I could barely hear her mumble an apology. However, I knew that once she had the chance, Hannah would be asking me questions left right and center. I sat up and the world seemed to spin. I closed my eyes and prayed for it to stop. When I opened them again, I managed to steady myself and looked at the three.

"It didn't do anything, did it?" I asked.

"Not at all. You simply fell asleep. As far as I can see, no harm done." Madam Pomfrey smiled. I nodded. "However, Professor Snape mentioned a powdered Graphorn horn was involved in the draught?"

"Yeah." I stated. Hannah and Madam Pomfrey looked at each other worriedly.

"You've got to stay here for a while." Hannah said. "Just in case. Powdered Graphorn horn has been known to do things not only to unborn children but to the mothers, so we have to be sure that you didn't breathe any in."

"And if she did?" Kadie asked. Somehow I knew she would be the one to ask what I was thinking.

"Then we'll have to send her to St. Mungo's for an immediate evaluation. I'm afraid that due to the rarity of her situation, I lack the proper tools needed to check on the child." She looked at me. They all looked at me. I'd never felt more awkward. I could do nothing but sit there, hand on my stomach, praying to Merlin that they would look away. That someone else would come through the doors with a problem more serious than mine. _I can't lose you..._ I caught myself thinking. Despite my extreme desire to be another normal student, I couldn't help but grow attached to the little mini-me. I examined the sheets until I heard a familiar voice in the doorway. How I managed to decipher it, I've no idea, as whatever they were saying was stifled by a series of yawns.

"I need...swallowed potion..." Malfoy managed in between. Madam Pomfrey hurried him to a bed where he sat down and smirked. Then he yawned, which kind of made him look like an idiot. Hannah rolled her eyes and joined Madam Pomfrey. I noticed Kadie, who had sat down beside me on the bed, swoon. I stared at her in disbelief.

"What?" She asked.

"Just admit it!" I stated.

"Admit what? Tia, are you feeling alright?" She placed her hand on my forehead, which I pushed away.  
"You fancy Malfoy!" I stated. I could see her cheeks turn pink, yet I knew she'd never admit it.

"No I don't!" She defended. I noticed him look at us.

"Really? 'Cause I think he fancies you." Her eyes lit up. "Kadie, Kadie, Kadie. You even tried to defend him on the train. Give up the charade and just admit that you're into him!"

"He's looking!" She mumbled as she turned her head awkwardly, apparently preventing him from reading her lips.

"So?" A massive smile came on her face.

"Okay. I think he's cute. But that's it! He's an arrogant prick and definitely not worth it."

"You like Draco Malfoy." I sighed.

"Shut it! He'll hear you!"

"Kadie Malfoy. Maybe I could get used to it."

"Tia!" She giggled.

"Are you talking about me?" Malfoy asked. Madam Pomfrey and Hannah were gone, and I assumed that they had already tended to him. So why was he still here?

"Why should we be?" I snarled. His trademark smirk was back, and I wanted nothing more than to smack it off of him.

"I think the real question is why shouldn't you be." He raised his eyebrow.

"Because you're an arrogant prick and quite frankly, you don't deserve to be mentioned." I could see that I was getting to him.

"How dare you." He spat.

"She didn't mean it." Kadie said.

"Actually, Kadie, I did." That was it. Malfoy pulled his wand from his robes, and pointed it at me.

"You'll pay for that." His eyes narrowed.

"Malfoy! Lower your wand!" It was only when Hannah raised her own wand, that Malfoy let his hand fall to his side. "Now out! You're perfectly fine. Out!" Before he left, he turned to me.

"You're going to pay for that." As he walked out, Hannah buried her face in her hands.

"The first day and I'm already regretting this." She sighed.

"You're doing great, believe me. Kade, Malfoy is a bloody git. How can you fancy him?"

"You fancy Malfoy?" Hannah turned towards Kadie so quickly I had to duck to avoid being hit by her braid. "And you're pregnant? Well this year is just a great year, isn't it!"

"Sorry, Han. I should've told you last year. But now you know, and well, I just found out about Kadie's little crush, too." I stated. Although I don't exactly think it helped. Hannah sighed.

"I 'spose I've got to get used to being a little out of the loop. I mean, I'm stuck here all day while you two get to be out there." She gestured out the window.

"With Malfoy." I added.

"That's true. I guess we can't really tell who's got it worse off. You, me, or the future Mrs. Malfoy over there." Hannah smiled.

"Hey!" Kadie giggled as she pretended to try to smack her. I laughed as she lost her balance and ended up falling off the bed and onto the floor.

"Smooth." I said.

* * *

A/N: haha... Mrs. Malfoy... anyway, what did you think? I've started a bit of the next chapter, so hopefully it'll be up soon! 


	7. Slytherin Quidditch

A/N: Aaaahhhh! I'm soooo sorry! I've been having a tough time with exams and everything... but now it's summer! YAY! So now, as I dance around my computer singing "School's Out For Summer", here is chapter seven!

* * *

The Hospital Wing was made near bearable by the occasional sights of Kadie and Hannah. I had been there for about a week when Madam Pomfrey came in and told me that I could go back to my classes, and I was more than happy to leave. The whitewashed walls and smell of healing potions had started to get to me - and when I got back to the Gryffindor common room, I couldn't help but appreciate the colors. Kadie and I strolled through the random groups of first and second years, and up to the girls' dorms. I threw myself onto my bed and sighed.

"So," I smiled, "How's Malfoy?"

Kadie's response was a pillow in my face.

"Hey!" I laughed. Kadie laughed too, but something wasn't quite right. "What's up, Kade?"

"Nothing," She stated, casting me an odd smile. I rolled my eyes.

"Look, you're not exactly the best at hiding your emotions. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, okay? It's just ... I don't want to talk about it."

"Fine."

I tossed her pillow back onto her bed and stood up.

"I'm bored," I stated, beginning to pace.

"Same."

"Well, what can we do?" I stopped in front of her.

"We could, um," She stopped for a moment to think, "go watch the Slytherins' Quidditch practice."

"Wicked! Let's go!" I grabbed Kadie's arm and pulled her up. We practically ran down the stairs and if Kadie hadn't stopped me, I would have had a collision with the door. We laughed as we made our way out of the school and towards the Quidditch pitch. We were slightly surprised to see some Gryffindors already gathered in the stands, booing and hissing at the Slytherins.

"Mind if we join the party?" Kadie asked Harry.

"Not at all," He smiled.

As fun as it was, I still felt uncomfortable. I could tell that everyone was staring at me in between their snide remarks towards the flashes of green. I didn't want to let it get to me, but I knew that I was fighting a losing battle. I took a deep breath and sat down.

_What is wrong with me?_ I thought as I buried my head in my hands.

"What's up?" Kadie whispered.

"Dizzy," I replied. I couldn't let her know that I just wanted to scream at everyone to stop treating me like I'd changed.

But the truth was, I had, and I knew it. I wasn't just Tia anymore. Now, I was Tia - with child, and it pissed me off. Why had this happened to _me_? I had no idea what I was doing! And on top of it all, I was in it alone. Sure I had Kadie and Hannah, but I mean, c'mon. There's only so much they can do. I felt a tear slide down my cheek and I gingerly wiped it away. The fact was, I was going to be a mom, and I had to deal. I hated to admit it, but I was already attached to it, and there was no way I was going to give it up. I figured that my best bet was to at least try to act normal. I remained seated, occasionally adding to the Gryffindors' jeers. I felt a little better when Kadie sat down beside me and offered to leave. I denied, despite my extreme desire to do just that. I couldn't run away from everyone – my biggest fear about this was that I'd lose my friends. I decided that I'd have to suck it up and deal - which was a lot harder said than done.

I watched as the Slytherins played horribly ... I wondered why they had been so hard to beat. After a while, they left the field, and all of us headed back to Gryffindor tower.

I excused myself from the group as we entered through the portrait. I headed up the stairs and into my dormitory, and fell onto my bed.

"This sucks." I said to thin air. I ripped my pillow from under my head and threw it over my face. I screamed at the top of my lungs, and felt my eyes sting. "Why me?" I mumbled as I rolled onto my side and curled up around the pillow.

"Tia!" Kadie crashed through the doorway, and flung herself onto the bed. I turned over and looked her in the eyes. The look of fear that was painted on her face sent my stomach into a knot. What had happened now?

"What? What's wrong?" I asked.

"She knows!" Kadie yelled. I flinched.

"I'm right here. You don't have to yell. Okay?"

"Sorry."

"It's okay. But who knows?" I asked. Kadie looked around the room as if trying to find someone else to tell me her news. "Kadie. Who knows?" She looked as if she were bracing herself for something.

"Stella." I froze. _Shit! No!_

"My aunt Stella?" I instantly regretted saying that. Of course it was my aunt. Who else did I know named Stella? Kadie nodded. "How much does she know?"

"Only that you're pregnant."

"Wait, how do you know she knows?" Kadie froze this time.

"I – um… I-"

"Kadie!" I stared at her, desperate for any knowledge about this. I was so stressed out by now, I really didn't care if she had read my mail. I just wanted some answers.

"She sent a howler." Kadie admitted.

"A howler? Shit."

"I know." Then something hit me.

"But my aunt's a muggle. Why did she – How did she send me a howler?"

"I don't know, but a scarlet red envelope just exploded in the common room and it was your aunt's voice, no questions about it. She sounded completely pissed."

"Well no shit." I stated.

"Look. I don't know how she sent a howler. Hell, Tia. I don't even know how she found out, so please don't go getting all PMS on me."

"I'm sorry, but right now I'm having a bit of a dilemma. My aunt knows that I'm pregnant and she'll probably make me leave school. I'm kind of stressing, and I should be allowed to."

"You _are_ allowed to, Tia! But I'm just asking that you don't snap at me! Go freak out at someone else! Fuck, maybe Dumbledore told your aunt? Maybe it was Madam Pomfrey? Or Hannah?"

"They all know how much I didn't want my aunt to know. Why would any of them tell her?"

"I don't know, Tia! Maybe you should ask them!"

"Maybe I should ask Malfoy. He's probably guilty." I muttered. I noticed that I had struck a nerve with Kadie.

"He wouldn't do that!" she argued.

"Yes he would, Kadie! He's a Malfoy!" I yelled.

"He's not like the rest of them! He's different!"

"No he isn't!" I yelled as Kadie ran from the room.

"Great," I said to myself. "Now I've gone and pissed off the only person I can talk to."

* * *

A/N: Voila! I know it wasn't the best, but it's all I could get out! And ooohh drama in the friends department! I promise, the next chapter will be up soon! 


	8. The Pitch

A/N: Grrrrr! I'm really sorry that I haven't posted in a while! And I'm really sorry that this chapter is short! But... here it is!

Oh yeah! And too HermioneRon 4ever... Yes, Tia will be getting help from ... a guy :P. But it might not necessarily be who you think.

* * *

I had never experienced such bad aftermath from a fight as I did with Kadie. We stopped speaking entirely and barely even looked at each other. This was definitely not what I needed. I had begun to spend my time after classes lingering around the Hospital Wing, waiting for any chance to talk to Hannah. Madam Pomfrey took this time to check up on me and badger me with random questions, which is when I decided that I may as well check and see if Kadie was right.

"Um, Madam Pomfrey?" I asked quietly as she checked my stomach.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering, did you by any chance, tell my aunt about ... this?" She looked at me strangely.

"Of course not, dear. I know how you would prefer to tell her yourself," She stated.

"Okay."

When Madam Pomfrey had finished checking me over, I left the Hospital Wing and went back to Gryffindor Tower. When I arrived in the girls' dorm, I was met by the insanely annoying giggles of Parvati and Lavender.

"What are you two laughing at this time?" I sighed as I sat down on the end of my four-poster.

"Oh, just something that happened in the Great Hall." Lavender stated. I looked at my watch and realized that I had missed dinner, but I really didn't care.

"What happened?" The two girls exchanged glances, looked at me, looked at each other again and giggled.

"Cho Chang sent Harry a letter today, and he didn't get a chance to read it until dinner," Parvati began.

"She broke up with him!" Lavender finished. Okay, I knew that these two could be kind of mean, but this was just cruel.

"That's terrible! How can you laugh at that?" I asked them.

"Because apparently, she did it because she had been convinced that your child is his!" The two burst out laughing. I sat there, completely shocked. Why would she think all of a sudden that Harry and I had... well, you know. Now all chances I had with Harry were completely gone, now that I had ruined his and Cho's relationship. But who had told her that it was his? Did she just think of it suddenly and decide to break up with him because of her imagination?

"Oh my god! That isn't funny! Cho knows that Harry isn't the father! How can you possibly find this funny?" I yelled. The twosome stopped and stared at me.

"Geez, Tia. We figured you'd at least be a little happy that Harry's single. I mean, c'mon. The whole school knows you fancy him!" Parvati stated. I rolled my eyes, determined not to get too stressed out.

"Who cares? You two are laughing at his pain! Right now I think you belong in Slytherin, not Gryffindor." And I walked out.

I needed to get away from people for a while. I just needed some time alone. As I walked down to the Quidditch Pitch, I realized that all I wanted lately was to be alone. And apparently I wasn't going to get that here, either. I noticed someone lying on the pitch. It was dark, however, and I couldn't tell who it was. As I turned to leave, I found out that I wasn't going to be lucky enough to sneak away without them noticing me.

"Tia?" A voice called my name that I recognized as Harry's.

"Hey." I mumbled just loud enough so he could hear me. I walked over to him, and as I sat down beside him, I realized that I could have easily walked away and letting him think I was someone else. "I heard about Cho. Sorry."  
"It's not your fault." He stated simply.  
"I feel like it is. That is, if what Lavender and Parvati told me is true." Harry looked up at me and I could just make out the curious look on his face.

"And what did they tell you?" He asked.

"That Cho broke up with you because she thought that this was yours," I told him, gesturing to my inflated stomach.

"Hmm."

"So it's true? That's why she broke up with you?" I asked.

"Yeah. But it's not your fault. Someone told her that it was mine, and she believed them. Don't know why, though," He said.

"I don't know either," I sighed.

We stayed quiet for a few minutes, even though it felt like eternity.

"So, how are you?" He asked suddenly.

"Um, in all honesty... not so great."

"What's wrong?" He sat up and looked at me. "It's not the baby, is it? I mean, it's okay?"  
"Yeah, the baby's fine," I sighed, "It's just... Kadie and I had a fight."

"Oh. Um... do you want to talk about it?"

"No. I'm fine." He gave me a sort of "Do-you-think-I'm-that-dense?" look, to which I added, "Really."

"Okay. But, I want you to know that I'm here if you need to talk. Well, not necessarily _here_," He gestured to the pitch with a hint of a smile on his face, "But I'll be around."

"Thanks. And, if you wanna talk about Cho…"

"I'll come to you."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

A/N: What do you think? I'm sincerely going to try to get the next chapter up soon! 


End file.
